


Time Served

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Body Writing, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual, Object Insertion, Other, Pillory, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Stocks, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: GKM Prompt: Santana/anyone - Non-con - pillory, spanking, oral, anal, humiliationAU where extreme corporal punishment is allowed. Santana is her usual charming self and she gets punished medieval-style, by being locked in a pillory for two hours a day after school for a whole week. Like the detention, to the extreme.While she is in the stocks, anyone can come and mess with her. The first couple of days, it's maybe just jocks coming by and giving her some smacks on the ass. By the next day, people have started exploring under her skirt. By the end of the week, they are lining up to have a go at her ass and fucking her face.Bonus if there is actually a condom dispenser and lube supply provided after a few days.





	Time Served

“Santana Lopez, for the infraction of bullying, you are hereby sentenced to 2 hours in the pillory every day after school, 8 hours on weekend days, for the duration of one weeks time,” the magistrate said, cracking his gavel against the desk.

The cheerleader gaped at him. “This is bullshit!” she hissed, pointing at a gloating Jacob Ben Israel. “I’m going into the stocks because that little taint maggot got his ‘feewings huwrt’?”

The magistrate glared at her. “Would you like to make it a month, Miss?”

She sputtered and Coach Sylvester stepped over. “Zip it, Funbags. You’ve already gotten yourself into enough trouble, getting caught on tape like some moron. How many times do I have to tell you to be aware of your surroundings?”

Santana crossed her arms and huffed angrily as two guards approached her, smirking slightly. Ever since bullying had become an infraction that warranted corporal punishment, people had become more discrete. No one wanted to wind up displayed on the pillory, at the mercy of all.

Any time she passed some loser in one of the stocks set up around town, she enjoyed going over and making them even more miserable. After all, only idiots got caught committing infractions now a days. In order to reduce prison population, the corporal punishment system had been instated. Serious, violent or deadly crimes were punished with jail time, of course, but there was a huge list of infractions now that would earn sentences in the stocks.

She was pretty sure the men in government just liked the idea of being able to publicly humiliate and use transgressors. They were the biggest bullies of all, but of course they wouldn’t be punished.

She never considered that she might end up in the stocks.

Since teenagers were often found guilty of minor infractions, a pillory had been set up in the center of the courtyard. 

The guards led Santana out to the stocks and she glowered at the harsh looking wood and metal structure. It was well built for what it was, adjustable so the person locked could be made to stand, bend over or kneel, with openings that adjusted for height and size.

Once she was secured, she glared at the gathering crowd. “Go the fuck away!”

A few people tittered nervously, but no one left. Jacob was smirking at her from behind his camera, the obnoxious little shit.

He was so going to pay for this.

The first blow surprised her. “Hey!” Santana yelled, thrashing but the stocks prevented her from turning to see her assailant. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Again, a big hand landed on her ass. “Just giving you what you deserve!” A male voice laughed and she saw many faces in the crowd beginning to smile.

“Hit her harder!” A voice shouted from the crowd, shrill and feminine, but she couldn’t be sure who had spoken. Of course her assailant didn’t seem to care, following the instruction happily.

By the time her 2 hours were up for the day, her ass was covered in bruises and hot to the touch.

* * *

The next afternoon, Santana was resigned to suffer through another 2 hours of spankings when she heard someone climb up onto the platform behind her. “Hey!” She shouted as her skirt was flipped up to reveal her lacy boy shorts. “What the hell?”

A sudden feeling of vulnerability rushed through her as the big form behind her pressed against her, hands groping her breasts through her shirt. Then he grabbed the fabric and tore, exposing her bra covered breasts. 

“Matching panties and bra, how nice,” he said, moving back to give her tender ass a swat.

“You can’t just rip my clothes!” She spat, cheeks red, hating how exposed and helpless she felt.

“I can do anything I want to you,” he hissed, dragging her panties down to rest below her ass cheeks. “Hmmm...your ass is all bruised from yesterday, but I think I can do better.”

Each blow rocked her body, making her cry out as her breasts jiggled, barely contained by the flimsy lace of her bra. 

She was crying by the end of her sentence that day.

* * *

It started to rain at 10am on Wednesday and by 2pm it was a torrential downpour. Santana stood in the stocks, shaking and so very grateful for the rain that kept everyone away.

* * *

As soon as the stocks clicked into place on Thursday, they were on her. Someone slipped a blindfold over her eyes, ignoring her thrashing and cursing. Then many hands began to tear away her clothes. In moments, she was naked, save for the blindfold and her knee high leather boots.

“Stop it!” She ordered, but her voice shook. Being deprived of her sight made the groping seem so much more ominous. Someone was playing with her tits, squeezing the firm mounds and flicking her nipples until the hard little buds throbbed.

“Such a fucking slut,” a voice behind her drawled just before a hand slapped her pussy, making her yelp. Santana tried to close her legs, desperate to protect herself, but there were just to many tormentors gathered around and they easily spread her thighs. “Don’t try to hide it. We can all see that dripping cunt!”

“Twinkle, twinkle, Little Whore, you’re cheaper than the dollar store!” someone called out, earning laughs from the crowd.

“Fuck you!” She hissed, angry that her body had reacted to the nipple play. She wasn’t dripping though, fuck what he said, she was just a bit wet, but clearly these losers didn’t know the distinction. Fingers probed her, slipping between her folds, only serving to encourage moire arousal. Santana tried to will herself not to respond, but her body was far too used to reacting to such stroking.

The odd sensation of something dragging along her skin startled her. Only when the chemical smell hit her nose did she realize they were writing on her with a Sharpie.

When she staggered home later, she cried at her reflection and the stark, black letters scrawled all over her.

Bitch was printed on her brow.

WH scrawled on one cheek, beside her mouth, RE on the other.

Fun age & Slap Here! Adorned her tits.

Cumdump with arrows pointing toward her pussy.

Fuckmeat & Use Me on her thighs.

Cocks Here! With arrows pointing to her asshole.

Slut, Cunt, Whore, Tramp, Bimbo, Easy, Nympho, Cum Slut, Horny Hole, Free Pussy, Fuck Toy & Twat were scribbled all over (among other things) and she had to scrub her skin raw to rid herself of the words.

* * *

Friday in the stockade began with the blindfold once again, despite her pleading.

“Someone shut her up!” Someone cried and Santana grunted as the stocks dropped, forcing her to bend at the waist. Hands grabbed her face, prying her mouth open and pushing something into her mouth. Whatever it was held her mouth open, stretching her lips wide and preventing her from speaking clearly.

“Wha….?” She tried to ask, before realizing what it was. A spider gag, which probably meant….

Though she knew it was likely to happen, her heart fell when she felt a cock push into her gaping mouth. Hands gripped her head, using her hair to hold her still was the boy fucked her face, using her to get off, not even pretending to care about the fact that she didn’t want this.

As she gagged on cock, she felt someone pouring something between her ass cheeks and, a moment later, she felt a hard, smooth object poking at her asshole. Tears leaked into her blindfold as she was sodomized, helpless to prevent the violation. Santana moaned pitifully around the cock in her mouth as the object was pushed deeper into her bowels.

“Not the first fake cock you’ve taken up the shitter, is it?” Someone mocked and another person laughed. “Hell, she used to take real cock in all her holes. Goes down faster than a drunk bitch on a pogo stick. Biggest slut in school...aside from Brittany.”

She hoped Britt wasn’t out there watching this.

When the boy in her mouth came, he didn’t warn her and Santana choked on his cum, snorting some out her nose. She was still trying to catch her breath when another hard cock replaced the first.

Something that felt like a small bowl was pressed against her pussy, covering the mons and all of her labor, making her squirm. “Mmmnooooo,” she groaned around the fic pummeling her throat as she felt a sudden suction pulling on the soft flesh and heard the hiss of a rubber ball being squeezed.

Locked in place, all Santana could do was sob and moan as she was used. Cock after cock pushed into her mouth and the person behind her forced a second dildo into her ass alongside the first, stretching her tight ass cruelly. Hands slapped and pinched her and the suction pump attached to her cunt continued to suck her pussy lips up into the cup. This new abuse made her pussy throb and she could feel the engorged, swollen flesh pressing against the cloth walls of the cup.

When her tormentors finally released the pump and broke the vacuum seal, removing the cup, one flick to her clit made her scream, an intense orgasm ripping through her, ass squeezing the dildos inside her as she squirted and writhed.

It took her a few minutes to pick herself up off of the ground when she was released. Santana spent that time shaking and staring down at her huge, puffy cunt lips. Every time she shuddered, she could see the abused flesh wobble, over sensitive and sore. Her pussy was grotesquely swollen, pink and slick with lube, when she stood she had to spread her legs to keep from rubbing the aching flesh between her thighs as she walked, obscenely engorged clit sending unwanted shudders through her.

* * *

Dreading a full 8 hours locked in the pillory, Santana arrived at school on Saturday still sore from the previous day. Her pussy remained puffy from the pump’s abuse (though thankfully not as swollen as it had been last night) and she knew they weren’t going to go easy on her today. Before leaving the house, she’d spent 30 minutes lubing her ass and pussy, hoping to make things easier on herself. 

The way the week had been progressing, she had her suspicions about what the final 16 hours of her punishment would entail.

She’d seen plenty of people gangbanged in stocks around town (had forced more than a few women to lick her pussy) and that seemed to be what her crowd of faceless, cowardly assailants were building up to.

The guard waiting to lock her in the pillory smirked at her. “You might as well strip now,” he told her, looking her over with dark eyes.

Santana’s cheeks flushed. Having had her clothes torn off of her for the last few days, she had dressed down, in yoga pants and a plain, white t-shirt and panties. Still, she wasn’t about to just present herself to these bastards.

Glowering, she had to let the guard lock her neck and wrists into the stocks. As he lowered the upper portion of the device into place, she noticed a small table had been set up nearby. Condoms and lube had been set up on a small table and there was a small sign.

Friday  
Oral:  
Blowjobs: 29  
21 loads swallowed  
8 loads on face  
Pussies Licked: 2  
Detainee had 1 orgasm

Lovely.

The guard gave her ass a smack before wandering over to his post and settling down to watch her.

She hoped the fact that it was early on a Saturday would give her a few hours of reprieve, but soon enough, she heard someone scramble up onto the platform behind her, breathing hard. It was clear the person behind her was excited.

“Fuck off, Mouth Breather!” she snarled as hands gripped her pants pulling them (and her panties) down her thighs. The boy behind her gave a little strangled moan and grabbed her hips with clammy hands as he began grinding against her, cock rubbing against her sore pussy and slipping between her ass cheeks.

He was rock hard, but seemed to be shying away from actually fucking her, which she wasn’t actually complaining about. It was gross and sweaty though, the boy moaning and panting as he humped her...until he let out a strangled noise and stepped away,shuffling around to her face…..

Today’s lack of blindfold let her see the gruesome, ginger pubed details as Jacob Ben Israel jacked his cock desperately over her face. When he came, his cum streaked Santana’s cheeks and clumped in her eyelashes as he keener.

“You are so dead,” she spat and he giggled.

“Second strike is a month in the stocks. You want that?” He asked snugly, wandering over to a nearby picnic table to recuperate.

Soon, more people began arriving and they were less timid than Jacob, ripping her clothes off with no care about her comfort. Hands ran over her naked body, caressing her legs, ass and tits. Fingers played with her swollen pussy and she heard people laughing over her slicked holes.

“You want this, Bitch?” One of the Lacrosse assholes taunted, pinching and tugging at her nipples, while another pushed a finger into her. It was a stupid question and she chose to ignore it, not that either boy seemed to care. “Yeah, slut’s easier to get into than a community college!”

The comment made Santana roll her eyes, but knowing she had no choice, she opened her mouth and started sucking when Josh, the lacrosse ass, pressed his cock to her lips. She tried to ignore what was happening, but soon the fingers in her pussy were replaced by a cock thrusting into her and she grunted around the mouth full of dick. Josh grabbed her hair, holding her in place as he began to roughly fuck her face.

A mouth found its way to her tits.

Someone began to play with her asshole.

Everytime the shit head raping her slammed into her, his balls slapped her pussy, stimulating her engorged clit in a way that was both pleasure and pain…..

It was all too much and she let out a moan around Josh’s cock. The boy in her pussy really began to pound away at her then and all she could hear were grunts, the slap of flesh on flesh and the wet squelch of her cunt. It seemed to go on and on, the pounding only interrupted when one boy came and another replaced him.

Most people at McKinley were beneath her concern and she never bothered to learn their names...and now they were all free to use her body as they saw fit.

8 hours later, Santana collapsed onto the ground when she was released, naked and exhausted. She gave a little moan, drooling cum onto the platform as more fluids leaked from her puffy, abused cunt and asshole. She had no idea how many times she’d been fucked and made to cum, but she knew no one had bothered with the condoms. Her belly was bloated from all the cum inside her.

The smirking guard stepped over and replaced the little sign on the table.

Saturday  
Oral:   
Blowjobs 78  
59 loads swallowed  
19 loads on face  
Pussies Licked: 17  
Anal: 43 cocks  
40 Creampies  
3 on body  
11 dildos/strap-ons  
Vaginal: 49 cocks  
45 Creampies  
4 on body  
13 dildos/strap-ons  
Detainee had 7 orgasms

If she had been able to think straight, those numbers would have made her cry. As it was, all she could do was roll onto her back and spread her legs to try to ease the throbbing ache between them. Santana lay there for 30 minutes before Brittany, Puck and Sam showed up to help her home.

* * *

“Last day,” the guard said as Santana gingerly waddled onto the platform, every part of her body sore. “Current bets say you’ll be back up here in 2 weeks. Most people get strike 2 cuz they try to get revenge...and you seem like the revenge type.”

“Bastards deserve what they get, treating me like this!” She growled. “I hurt someone’s feelings, boo fucking hoo! That doesn’t mean I should be treated like this!”

He sighed and placed her in the stocks.

“Kneeling!” A voice shouted from the crowd milling in the quad and the guard adjusted the pillory, forcing her onto her knees, leaning forward slightly.

After what had happened yesterday, she didn’t think they could do anything new to shock or shame her.

“You just don’t learn, do you?” Jacob said shrilly. “A week in stocks and you’re still the same mean, nasty bitch!”

“Well, you’re the dame pathetic, gross loser,” she spat back as he grabbed at her, tearing at her clothes until she was nude. The shyness from the day before was gone apparently.

His hands spread her cheeks and Santana whimpered as 3 fingers easily sank into her well fucked asshole. “Nasty, sloppy loose hole,” he breathed, roughly fingering her ass. “Bet you shit yourself last night!”

“Ew!” She said, because yeah, her ass was a mess, but it wasn’t that bad! The protest died on her lips as she felt a thick paste being smeared on and pushed into her pussy. “What the fuck!?”

“You’re a bitch...get fucked like a bitch,” Jacob snarled and suddenly there was someone lapping away at her pussy, a long tongue slithering through her folds.

No...not someone. She could feel a cold wet nose and bristly fur tickling her sensitive skin…”Is that a dog?!” She shrieked, squirming futilely.

“He just loves peanut butter,” Jacob said smugly. “I’ve seen him lick at an empty jar for hours.”

Tears welled in Santana’s eyes as a ripple of pleasure made her shudder. Her mind screamed in protest, but her body was happily responding. The dog was eager and thorough and soon she was crying out, hips jerking as her cunt squirted...and the additional fluids only seemed to encourage the dog to lick harder.

“Look at the slut go!” A football player cried out and Santana dropped her head, feeling a flood of horror that this depravity had been witnessed...and caught on film by so many.

* * *

“Say you’re a bitch!” Jacob demanded, stroking his cock as he watched Brutus slobber all over Santana’s leaking mess of a cunt.

The girl moaned but still managed to hiss, “Go to hell, Pervert!”

Shaking his head, Jacob laughed and grabbed Brutus’s collar, guiding him up to mount her, the animal’s big, red dick slapping at her swollen core. Instinct was strong and the big dog began to rut against her, growling as his cock slipped easily into her soggy cunt.

Santana’s screams echoed through the courtyard as she was ravaged by the dog.

“Act like a bitch, get treated like a bitch,” Jacob said, smiling as he saw other students had broughtt their dogs in the crowd. Starting a message board regarding what they should do to the bitch had been a good idea. “Your whoremones got all the dogs riled up, Bitch!”

With 6 hours left to her punishment, Jacob got to witness the moment when Santana broke. He was pretty sure it had something to do with the screaming orgasm she had as Brutus stuffed his knot into her. Even as stretched out as she was from the day before, the softball sized knot barely fit into the cheerleader.

The next few hours were filled with dogs brought up to fuck and knot Santana’s ass and cunt again and again. The humans made do with her mouth, not eager to play with holes swimming with dog jizz. Occasionally, Santana would squeal and screamher way through an orgasm, but mostly she just babbled and moaned, eyes unfocused.

Josh Coleman’s Bull Mastiff, Rambo, had just pulled out of the girl’s raw, sagging asshole, thick cum pouring out to join the mess already coating her thighs, when Brittany S. Pierce arrived.

“What did you do to her?” The aghast blonde demanded of the crowd. Clearly she could see all the huge dogs and Santana’s wrecked holes, but she couldn’t put two and two together. “Santana?”

The brunette moaned, weakly humping the air.

Licking his lips, Jacob said, “I was going to let Brutus fuck her again...but maybe you’d rather lick her cunt?”

A cheer rose up form the crowd and Brittany looked around with wide eyes. He could see her indecision, but then Brutus growled and the blonde nodded, scrambling up to kneel behind her girlfriend. Santana seemed out of it, but when Brittany touched her hips she arched her back, presenting herself.

Brittany didn’t seem put off by the thick layers of cum all over as she began to lap at Santana’s cunt, transfixing the crowd. Clearly, the girl knew what she was doing, because soon Santana was panting and writhing on the blonde’s tongue.

As Brittany ate her out, Santana had four shattering orgasms and 26 guys dumped their loads on the screaming brunette.

“Sentence complete,” the guard intoned, stepping through the crowd of disappointed young men and women to open the stocks. Santana fell onto the ground, gibbering and shuddering, hips still jerking. Brittany’s lower face and shirt were coated in a mix of Santana’s juices and dog cum as she knelt by her friend.

The guard moved over to the Wall of Infractions, where statistics of the punished were posted.

Santana Lopez  
Infraction: Bullying  
Sentence: 26 hours in stocks  
*Day 1: Spanked  
*Day 2: Clothes torn, Spanked, Molested  
*Day 3: 2 hours spent in downpour  
*Day 4: Stripped, Molested, Slurs Written on Body  
*Day 5: Stripped, Molested, Spider Gag, Throat Fucked, Pussy Pumped, Sodomized with Dildos, Jerked off on.  
Oral:   
Blowjobs: 29  
21 loads swallowed  
8 loads on face  
Pussies Licked: 2  
Detainee had 1 orgasm  
*Day 6: Stripped, Molested, Throat Fucked, Ass fucked, Vaginal Fucked, Jerked off on  
Oral:   
Blowjobs 78  
59 loads swallowed  
19 loads on face  
Pussies Licked: 17  
Anal: 43 cocks  
40 Creampies  
3 on body  
11 dildos/strap-ons  
Vaginal: 49 cocks  
45 Creampies  
4 on body  
13 dildos/strap-ons  
Detainee had 7 orgasms  
*Day 7: Stripped, Molested, Throat fucked, Bestiality, Anal fucked, vaginal fucked, jerked off on, pussy licked  
Oral:   
Blowjobs 67  
50 swallowed  
17 loads on face/body  
Pussies Licked: 8  
Anal: 13 dogs  
All knotted, all Creampies  
Vaginal: 21  
All knotted, All Creampies  
TIME SERVED

Jacob knew he would feel a thrill seeing that sign every day for the rest of high school.

Looking down at Santana, who was still sprawled naked by the stocks, gaping holes oozing what seemed like gallons of dog cum, he kind of hoped she hadn’t learned her lesson.

Because he could only imagine the kinds of creative things they could do with her if she was at their mercy for a whole month….

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr :) https://stealthficcer.tumblr.com/


End file.
